


This Winter Dream

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days of Christmas Word Prompt Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Tree

“Lass, why do I have to go shopping with you today?” Killian asked Emma for the fifth time today as she led him into the shopping mall they had driven to that day.

“Because, we’re getting a tree for the apartment for Christmas Killian, I already explained this to you”

“But this isn’t where we went last year for the tree. Forgive me, Swan, but trees grow outdoors. Why are we at a mall for a plant?”

“Killian, we are getting a plastic tree that we don’t have to replace every year. That’s the beauty of this realm. We have trees that are reusable, and not flammable.” Emma said, remembering last year.

“Swan, I thought I already apologized for that. I didn’t mean to set it on fire. I distinctly remember you saying that it was forgiven. Please stop beating that dead horse, love.” Killian sighed, feeling bad once again for setting their Christmas tree on fire the year before. “I had never had one before; I didn’t know the bloody thing would need to be watered.”

Emma just chuckled and squeezed Killian’s hand, “Killian, it’s alright. That’s why we are getting a plastic one this year. That way we just store it over the year when we don’t need it. Come on, the store is over here.” She said, smiling and pulling him towards store. She knew that they were getting it a bit early, but Emma knew that by buying it the weekend before Thanksgiving was the best time for prices and selection.

The couple walked hand in hand into Macy’s, Emma leading the way to the area where all the fake trees were on display, slowly comparing the different sizes, colors, and prices of each one. She also tried to keep an eye out on ones that either came with lights already installed but mostly for an added feature of it being less flammable as an added bonus. She had stopped to look at one that was reasonably priced and came with lights installed already, but she wasn’t sure because it was kinda small.

“Kill--” Emma started, turning to ask him a question, only to stop and see that he had walked to look on his own and had stopped at one. The one her pirate had stopped at was about 6 feet tall, had lights installed but the beautiful thing about this one was that not only was it a bright and vibrant green but that starting at the top and slowly decreasing as it reached the bottom was that some of the branches had a fake light snow dusting on it. So when it was turned on, it looked like there were little fireflies amidst snow covered branches as well as the occasional green and red light. Emma smiled softly as she saw the look of awe across Killian’s face as he stared at the tree, clearly enraptured by the different colors and beauty of the tree. 

When Emma took his hand and caught his attention, Killian looked down at her and softly smiled. “Love what do you think of this one?” he asked her quietly.

“I think it’s beautiful and the one. I love it. What made you pick this one, killian?” 

“It reminds me of the trees back home when it would snow.”

Emma softly smiled, knowing that was what he would say. She hadn’t spent enough time in the Enchanted Forest to see what it would look like in the snow and winter time, but she had skimmed through Henry’s story book and seen a few pictures with trees covered in snow in the background and this tree seemed like it had been pulled right out of the pictures.

Leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Killian’s lips, Emma quickly checked the price and saw that it was just perfectly priced. “Killian, it’s perfect, let’s get it” she said, smiling up at him.

Killian smiled and put his arm around Emma’s shoulders as they made their way to the registers to get an associate to get one of the trees in boxes from the back for them. They quickly paid, loaded the tree into Emma’s bug, and made their way back to Storybrooke and their apartment.

Once back to the apartment complex, Emma helped Killian pull the box through the doors and up the stairs to the apartment they shared with Henry. Continuously making sure all the doors were open and nothing was in the way, Emma and Killian dragged the box that held their new tree up in to the apartment and settled it in the living room by the television. Once down, Emma went and got a pair of scissors so they could cut the tape closing the box. After opening the box, Emma and Killian began assembling the tree piece by piece. By assembling that meant Emma was reading the instructions on the couch and telling Killian which piece to put where. 

“No, not that side, the other side. See?” Emma said, stopping Killian in his tracks. “That branch is supposed to go on the other side and farther down. It’s supposed to look like the majority of the snow fall hit the top, not was just thrown in random places.”

“Alright, lass. I’ll move it.” Killian said, before putting the offending branch in its correct home. And on they went, Emma occasionally giving him multiple spots for specific branches and then fixing her mistake and Killian doing all the manual labor. 

Once the tree was up, Emma brought the ornaments out of storage and the pair had just begun putting them up when Snow, David, Neal, and Henry come through the door after having spent the afternoon together.

Snow and David had stopped dead in their tracks once they spotted the tree sitting in the living room as Henry raced by, quickly giving Emma and Killian hugs before running up stairs to put his back pack up.

“Oh Emma, honey, your tree is beautiful. Where did you find it?” Snow asked, her voice getting a little airy as her emotions began to get the better of her. David put his arm around Snow’s shoulders and led her towards the couch while Killian prepared drinks.

“It looks like trees from our old land around winter time, where did you find it?” David asked, thinking out loud about the tree’s first impression.

“Killian found it actually. He said it reminded him of the Enchanted Forest as well.” Emma responded, as Killian handed around hot chocolates before settling in the loveseat next to Emma, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

“Aye, I did. It just popped out at me and I knew we had to get it.” Killian said, smiling softly, “Besides, it was my fault that we had to get a plastic tree in the first place. One accidental tree fire, and its plastic for life.” He joked; causing the whole room to burst out in laughter at the memories they all had flooding their minds. Emma kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into her pirate’s arms, both of them gazing fondly at their new Christmas tree.


	2. Eggnog

Emma pushed through the door of the apartment with arms full of grocery bags, stumbling a bit before finally making her way to the counter just before they dropped from her arms. Sighing heavily, Emma went to shut the door before emptying out her purchases to put them away. When she was about halfway through her chore, Killian and Henry came bursting through the door chatting away. Well Henry was chatting, Killian was listening to Henry talk on and on about the holiday break that was coming up soon. Between thanksgiving break that just started and then Christmas break a few weeks later, Henry was extremely excited for all his time off.

Henry called a quick "Hey mom" to Emma in the kitchen before racing to his room. Killian made his way to the kitchen to watch as Emma left out a few of the groceries on the counter before grabbing a bowl, pan and whisk.

"Lass what are you doing?" Killian asked as he watched Emma pour some milk and some spices in a pan on the stove.

"Well as you know the holidays are coming up and I wanted to perfect my eggnog recipe before it's needed. Since we have thanksgiving first, eggnog is not normally drunk until Christmas time so I thought I'd use this time to practice making it from scratch." Emma answered as she set about boiling the milk mixture and then separating some egg yolks in another bowl.

"Ah, why exactly do you wish to make it from scratch? I remember you buying it last year."

"Because making things from scratch just always seem to taste better than store bought. Besides this way we can adjust recipes and add alcohol at the start. Now can you grab the brandy from the liquor cabinet?"

"Brandy? Why not rum? I distinctly remember you swiping my flask last year to spike your drink with rum."

"Because this recipe calls for Brandy, not rum." Emma answered as she started whisking her other mixture while keeping an eye on the stove.

Once the milk mixture was barely boiling, Emma pulled it off the stove and slowly poured it into her bowl that contained the whipped egg yolks and sugar before stirring the combination together. Once completely remixed, Emma poured all of the liquids into the stove pan once more to reheat. She continued stirring it for the four minutes the recipe called for before removing it from the heat and placing it on an oven mitt on the counter to cool.

"Come on pirate, we've got an hour or two before we add the brandy. I'd say its movie time." Emma said smiling, grabbing Killian's hand and pulling him to the couch before popping in a random movie to pass the time.

Once the movie was over, Emma slowly untangled herself from her pirate and the blankets they had wrapped around themselves and made her way over to the kitchen where her eggnog was waiting for its final ingredients. She grabbed the cream from the fridge and the brandy from its place on the counter where Killian had placed it. Measuring out the correct portions, Emma stirred them in as Killian wandered his way into the kitchen.

"I still don't understand why you aren't using rum." He mused as he watched Emma stir the nog.

"Because I want to try it with brandy. If you don't like it, we can use rum next time." she stated.

Killian quickly grabbed a cup from the cabinet, approached Emma's side and suddenly dipped the cup in the mixture before bringing it to his lips as Emma yelped in surprise. He tasted the mixture before swallowing and placing the cup by the sink.

"Not bad, still think it tastes better with rum." he remarked.

Emma lightly slapped his elbow with the box of cling wrap she had just grabbed, "That's because you're supposed to let it cool overnight in the fridge to let all the flavors mingle and mix together."

"My apologies love, but that's not going to change the fact that I prefer rum to your brandy." Killian smirked with a wink before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and wandering back into the living room to browse the Netflix for something else to watch while Emma cleaned up and then started dinner.

The next morning, Emma slowly awoke the sound of tinkering in the kitchen. Padding her way there from the master bedroom, she spotted Killian filling a cup with the eggnog and drinking it with a contented smile on his face. 'Bastard lied about not liking it, clearly' Emma thought to herself, but then she spotted his flask, open, on the kitchen counter next to his cup. 'Damn, spiked it with rum'

"Hey Killian, can I have some?" Emma heard Henry speak from the living room where he was lounging in sweats while watching TV.

"No way kid." Emma called out, announcing her presence to her boys. "That eggnog has alcohol in it. I'll buy you some non alcoholic nog next week when it's on sale."

"Ah drat. Alright. Can I have some cocoa then?" Henry asked.

Emma smiled and nodded, making her way to the kitchen to make her and Henry some hot chocolate with cinnamon. Bumping hips with Killian as he lounged against the counter sipping his eggnog, Emma raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the cup in his hand as she waited for the milk to heat.

"Thought I'd add some rum to the finished product." was all he had to say before she swiped it and tasted his new and improved version of eggnog.

Needless to say, Emma had to endure his I'm right smirk the rest of the holidays over the rum vs. brandy in eggnog debate.


	3. Frost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the timeline for this story is going to be 2014 calendar year. I did plan it all out. Also don't own these characters.

As the alarm began blaring, Emma rolled over and slammed her hand on it, before grumbling and exiting the bed. Wincing as the bright red numbers informed her that it was the way too early hour of three am. She had agreed to go Black Friday shopping with her mother, Ruby, and Elsa when Ruby had all but cornered her at the diner earlier that week. She had never partaken in the hullabaloo when she was in Boston or in New York with Henry, so Emma thought it'd be fun. Somehow she forgot to factor in the minute detail of the majority of the activity taking place quite early in the morning. Much earlier than Emma was used to being awake.

Emma quickly showered and changed before softly making her way to her kitchen, attempt to not wake killian in all her activity as she prepared. The girls had agreed to meet at Granny's at about 4, so Emma had time to make coffee and a quick breakfast. As she waited, Emma glanced through various ads and emails of different Black Friday sales on her phone. Since the second curse and peace and quiet that had finally settled in Storybrooke, the townsfolk had discovered that they could leave without losing their memories, so Emma's gang was able to do actual Black Friday shopping at a mall. She made mental notes of various things to buy for Henry, Killian and others for presents as she browsed.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist, breaking her from her thoughts. "What are you doing up so early, love? Could you not sleep?" Killian's tired drawl softly spoke in her ear, full of concern.

Emma leaned back, her head resting on Killian's shoulder as her hands went up to caress Killian's hand and stump. "I'm up because I'm supposed to go shopping with Ruby, Elsa and my mom. I told you a few days ago. I'm sorry if I woke you though."

"S'alright love. Just didn't know where you were when I awoke."

"Okay, well I'm going to be in the next town for a few hours. Go get some more sleep. Before you know it, I'll be back home." Emma whispered, spotting the time and realizing that she needed to leave soon. She pulled out of Killian's arm, gave him a quick kiss and then put on her coat and beanie to head out.

She quickly arrived at Granny's and spotted Mary Margaret and Ruby sitting at a booth inside as they waited for Elsa. Soon the ice queen arrived from her loft down the street and the four women piled into Snow's car but not before Elsa was shocked to see frost on the windows of the car.

"I swear that's not me. But I can get rid of it if you'd like." Elsa spoke, a slight shock coloring her words as she looked around herself searching for the floating snowflakes that usually accompanied her lack of control.

Emma just smiled, "Elsa, its okay. This time of the year, the cars and outdoors get frost on them early in the morning from the condensation freezing form the cold temperature. But we'd welcome the disappearance, saves us from having to scrape it off."

Elsa gave Emma a grateful smile and waved her hand, the frost was instantly gone from Snow's car and the four women piled in and on their way to the Mall in the next town over.

The next few hours were spent amidst the chaos and pandemonium that is Black Friday shopping. Ruby had dragged the three of them to Victoria's Secret where Emma was able to pick up a few new pieces, seeing as Killian occasionally couldn't control himself and ruined some of her undergarments. They also hit Macy's for some good clothing sales, where Emma and Snow where able to get some clothing pieces for Henry, David and Killian. Emma and Elsa ran to a video game store so she could find some stuff for Henry while Ruby and Snow went looking for some good deals for presents for the Dwarves and Granny.

Soon enough the group was tired and done shopping, all of their arms heavily laden with shopping bags of things they purchased. They made their way back to Snow's car only to find it once again covered in frost. With a sneaky smile and a discreet wave of her hand, Elsa was able to make the frost completely disappear once more. The four women laughed and put all their bags in the trunk before piling in once more. On their way back, they stopped at a coffee shop to get themselves a caffeine jolt to keep themselves from falling asleep at 8am in the morning, especially with a drive back to Storybrooke.

"So Elsa, what did you think of Black Friday?" Ruby asked from the passenger seat next to Snow.

Elsa smiled, "It was fun but extremely hectic. I haven't seen such a crowd since my coronation. And this one seemed much more excited and chaotic."

The others laughed and Emma nodded, "Yeah it can be like that. This seemed rather calm compared to what I've seen on TV. Apparently people have been mauled and killed during these shopping trips."

The shocked look on Elsa's face was enough to keep the other three women laughing all the way back to Storybrooke. They first dropped Elsa off at her apartment that she shared with Kristoff and Anna, then Ruby at the Diner and then Snow dropped Emma off at her apartment by the docks, so she didn't have to walk with all her bags.

Emma was greeted by the sight of a smiling pirate boyfriend who was then handed a couple bags to put in the bedroom while she kept the few bags, including her Victoria's Secret purchase, to herself so he didn't see. There was one specific number she purchased that she wanted to keep until Christmas or a special occasion.


	4. Christmas TV Show

Emma unlocked the door and entered her nice warm and toasty aparent after an exceptionally boring day at work. The beginning of December and start of the Christmas Holiday apparently also meant the beginning of a great peace within the town. They weren't kidding when the said peace on earth, or at least in Storybrooke. But with peace came exceptional cold as well. As Emma entered her apartment, her first plan was to make a large mug of hot chocolate and change into her warm, soft sweats.

"Ah, there you are love, how was your day?" Killian greeted her with a soft kiss to the cheek as Emma was hanging her coat. When Emma turned to greet him, he immediately handed her a cup of cocoa with whip and cinnamon on it.

"How did you know?" Emma asked in surprise, taking the drink from her boyfriend as they began to return to the center of the apartment.

"Swan, surely you didn't actually forget that you are an open book to me. A quite cold day combined with work in a quiet small town. OF course you'd want cocoa upon returning home."

"And let me guess, my sweats are already out on the bed?"

"Aye, but of course my love."

Emma gave him a soft kiss to the lips before slipping off to their bedroom to change quickly and returning to the kitchen, a great smell awaiting her. There in the kitchen stood Killian and Henry, heads bent over the dinner they were cooking. She watched as they began setting the table with plates, utensils, side dishes and the main course.

"Looks great guys. So what's on the agenda for this evening?" Emma smiled, ruffling Henry's hair as she approached his side.

Her son looked up at her with a look of excitement, "Well, ABC Family's 25 days of Christmas starts tonight. They are playing Elf; I was hoping we could watch it."

Emma smiled, "Sounds like a great idea kid. What a perfect way to start off the month."

Henry whooped in joy before heading to the table to eat, closely followed by Emma and Killian. They ate and talked about their respective days, Henry going over which tests he had before Winter break started in a few weeks, Emma complaining about the absolute bore the day was at the station, and Killian talking about the dock work he had as the Harbor Master. He was anticipating a slowdown in work due to the colder weather, so Emma thought perhaps he could join part time as a deputy, allowing her and her father some extra lee way in shifts and having extra time off to prepare for the holidays. With it being Neal's second Christmas and Emma's first in her apartment, she was sure both she and David would appreciate the extra time.

The dinner was delicious, just like it always was when Killian had shorter shifts and wanted to cook. It warmed Emma's heart when Henry would help alongside Killian, their bonding filling it with so much love she feared it might burst. She could see how much Killian was becoming a father figure to Henry over the past year or so since Neal's passing, and in the deepest depths of her mind, Emma could also see him being a great father to anymore children they may have. Perhaps a little girl with his eyes and big heart and her hair and mother's chin, or maybe a little boy that would be the spitting image of his father. Of course she never told Killian any of these dreams, at least not yet anyways.

Once dinner was done and Emma had loaded the dishwasher and put the leftovers away, the boys having been banned from the kitchen under the reasoning that they had cooked, the small family gathered on the couch and hunkered down for their movie night evening. Henry had already swiped the remote and turned the TV onto the correct channel, his excitement for the movie practically palpable. Emma had already prepared the popcorn and plopped the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. As always, Killian had grabbed the blankets they all preferred using during movie nights, handing them out to their respective owners. Once everyone was settled in and comfortable, Henry ensured everyone was quiet as the movie began.

Killian faintly remembered seeing this movie this time last year, when the Charmings had invited him over for a big movie night, Henry's choice of course. It was a cute movie with quite a few funny moments, but Killian had also identified with Buddy. Feeling alone and unsure of the world around him, though Buddy was much more peppy in all his findings. But they both were taken by beautiful, blonde women that accepted them for who they were and didn't try to change them. He knew that Henry loved the movie to pieces, having quoted it the rest of the holiday last year. If Killian didn't know any better, he would have assumed it was Henry's goal in life to become one of Santa's elves and live like Buddy.

Emma snuggled close to Killian as they watched Buddy's life beginnings, the elf adopted human going through classes and never noticing just how much bigger and different he was than all the rest. They were laid out on the couch as after grabbing some popcorn and his blanket, Henry had relocated himself to the loveseat so he could stretch out. Emma had memories of Henry wanting to watch it over and over during their year in New York, even if it was July. She was so much happier now than she ever thought she could be in New York, and it was all because of her family and her pirate.

They watched as Buddy decided to find his father and save him from the naughty list, travelling from the North Pole to New York City and almost get run over by a cab… multiple times.

"Swan, do the yellow vessels really do that? Nearly run someone over?" killian whispered when Buddy warned Jodie about the yellow ones not stopping.

Emma chuckled, "In New York yeah occasionally. The Taxi Drivers can be kinda rushed and abrasive, especially around Rush hour when the busy roads are practically stand still."

Henry shushed them, "can't you guys save the talking for commercials" he harshly whispered before turning back to his movie.

Emma just rolled her eyes and snuggled back into her pirate and wrapped her blanket closer as they watched the rest of the movie. Once it ended, Emma sent Henry upstairs to finish any homework he had and head to bed while she threw the popcorn kernels away and put the bowl in the dishwasher before joining Killian in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Reviews are like candy canes, short, sweet, and part of the christmas spirit.


	5. Candy Canes

She really shouldn’t have been surprised at the events that had transpired. Ever since she had put the candy canes out in a bowl on the table, Killian and Henry had decided to sword fight with them instead of eat them. ‘Because he needs to practice while he can’t learn outside,’ Henry tried reasoning with her. But Emma knew better, he was just looking for an excuse to fight a real pirate while his grandfather was still busy with Neal.

Both her father and her boyfriend were determined that Henry was to learn sword fighting their way. David wanted to ensure Henry was raised to be a knightly prince, where as Killian was teaching Henry all the ways to fight like a pirate, which apparently included mock fighting all around her living room with Candy canes.

“Good Form lad, always keep your sword up. Not being able to quickly defend yourself is an easy and surefire way to get killed.” Killian commented as they fought.

Of course the candy canes never actually touched one another; Emma had put her foot down on that. She knew that she would have ended up picking little peppermint cane bits out of her carpet for weeks if they actually hit each other with the semi fragile candy treats. She liked watching her boys though. 

Once dinner had been cleared, Emma had stepped into the kitchen to make hot chocolates for the three of them. But only when she approached the table to get candy canes to put in them, a little holiday treat, did she realize that her two boys were already using some of the canes for their own endeavors. So Emma just grabbed one cane for her hot chocolate, slowly stirred it in, and sat at the dining table to watch her boys play.

Killian and Henry were running and softly jumping all over her living room, clad in their sweats and Christmas socks, each boy waving around his cane as if it were a magnificent sword. Killian was chasing Henry as the boy jumped up on the couch to try and make up for the little height difference there was between him and the pirate. Emma was quite sure that by this time next year, Henry could easily be as tall as his grandfather and Killian. Her son was growing like a weed, both her and Regina constantly needing to buy Henry new clothes.

Emma watched with a soft smile as she watched Killian and Henry fight, Killian occasionally call out a piece of advice or a compliment on Henry’s fighting skills and form. She knew that spending time with Henry was one of Killian’s greater joys in life now. Getting to show him how to sail on Killian’s new boat, or cooking with him when Emma was working late, whatever it was Killian loved doing it. He once told Emma that it helped him feel closer to Bae as well, by being the father figure that Neal was robbed of the chance of having.

When Henry ran to the stairs to try and get a better advantage on Killian, the thought of the high ground, Emma pulled the candy cane out of her cocoa and started sucking on it to just eat the little bit that hadn’t melted yet into the cocoa. After a few more minutes, Emma decided it was time to call the truce and give them the cocoa.

“Alright boys, fight over. Come get cocoa.” Emma called out, watching as they began heading to the kitchen. “Ah ah, first you need to put the living room back together. I want the couch to look like people sit on it not fight on it.” Two grumbles came from her boys as they turned around and began cleaning up her living room. Cushions were put back in their place, blankets refolded and her loveseat was suddenly dragged back across the floor, how did that happen. Once Emma deemed her apartment back to a more proper, clean look, she nodded and off her boys ran to the kitchen to get their cocoas.

“They need to go into the microwave since they‘ve been sitting there for a while now.” Emma called out to them as she padded back to the dining room to pick up her own hot chocolate and returned to the living room where she lounged on to the couch and turned on the TV to see what was playing for today on ABC Family’s 25 days of Christmas. Henry plopped down next to her and told Emma that he already his homework done for the next day and that he was excited for the weekend. The forecast called for snow at some point. It could come the next morning or not for a few more days on Sunday. Either way, Henry was excited for the snow and asked if they could build things in the park once it arrived. Emma smiled and agreed. Once there was snow, there would be snowmen, snow forts, snow ball fights galore.


	6. Snow

That next morning Emma woke up the loud, joyful screaming coming from the living room. She groaned and turned over to look at her clock, a bright glare coming from the window greeting her. Emma mumbled as she climbed out of bed and walked to the window, having to squint as she looked out and realized that the entire town was practically covered in white, powdery snow. That explained the scream. As she looked out, Killian groaned from his place in the bed as he realized that the spot next to him was slowly growing cold and was missing a warm female body.

"What is it love?" he asked sleepily as he pads over to where Emma stood and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It snowed over night. The town is covered and most likely Henry is going to have a snow day." Emma replied as she leaned back and closed the blinds.

"Snow day?"

"Basically it means they don't have class due to snow. Since the buses won't be able to get up and down the streets to retrieve students, it's easier for the school to just close and let the students stay home."

Just as Emma was explaining, Henry came running in yelling excitedly about a snow day to ensure that his mother and her boyfriend were awake. Emma laughed, threw on her sweatshirt and slippers and followed Henry to the living room where he had the news on that spoke of the state wide cancelled classes as well as the weather radar of just more snow to come during the day.

"Well kid it looks like that snow came even earlier. Now you've got yourself a three day weekend. So what do you want to do?" Emma spoke as she headed into the kitchen to make coffee and get Henry some poptarts.

"I dunno. I was hoping maybe that we could try to get a town wide snow ball fight going. Either at the park or by the school?" Henry piped up, taking the breakfast from his mother.

"That sounds like fun. Let's wait til this afternoon though so you aren't waking everyone up with your excitement. We could have a lazy morning then get everyone together for a big snow ball fight."

Henry's shining grin was all Emma needed to know he loved the idea. She returned to the kitchen to make her coffee, being joined by Killian as they prepared their own breakfasts before settling in the living room and popping in another Christmas movie to pass the time. This time, Emma was the one to choose and she grabbed a movie she remembered she used to watch at a few foster homes whenever there was a snow day. It was even appropriately named, Snow day. It was about a group of kids that basically ran havoc within a town when they had a snow day, trying to build snow forts and snow ball fights, and sledding and ice skating and Emma had loved it.

Once the movie was over, Henry was beginning to get texts from his school friends all of whom were immediately on board for the big snow ball fight at the school. Grace, Ava and Nicholas all promised to be there. Emma then texted her parents, Regina, Elsa and Anna to invite them as well as spreading the word around town for the activity. Unfortunately last year it hadn't ever snowed enough for Henry to get out of school so this was going to be a fun experience for the whole town. This was even Killian's first true big snow fall.

The morning passed within a flash and soon Emma, Killian and Henry were bundled up and beginning to make their way from Emma's apartment to the back of the school where a giant field lay with a pristine white field ready for the slaughter. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Robin, Regina, Roland, Grace, Belle and Ruby were already there setting up various forts and snowballs.

Elsa, Anna & Kristoff were in one spot with Elsa creating a plethora of snow balls at once with her magic, Henry took off to join Grace who had started on her Snow wall fort for protection. Roland, Robin and Regina were for off on another spot where Regina was magically building the snow fort while Robin helped Roland make snowballs. Ruby and Belle were still scoping out spots for their own attacks. As Emma and Killian began choosing the perfect spot for them to set up and start making their own supply of snowball ammo, Emma's parents arrived as did Ava, and Nicholas. The kids immediately ran off to join Henry and grace, it clear that the kids were planning on rallying together against all the adults. Snow and David however picked a place between Emma and Ruby, Snow making the snowballs while dictating to David how to make the fort.

Emma doesn't know who was the first to throw a snow ball, but one minute Ruby was hit in the arm by a snow ball and the next white cold projectiles were flying all over the field. Everyone had made sure to get Elsa, Regina, and Emma to not use their magic for or against any team before the fight had started. So Emma was manually throwing snow balls at Kristoff, who seemed to have less tolerance for the cold, wet stuff hitting him then the other adults, Regina and Roland were trying to get some snowballs over Snow and David's fort and Henry and the other kids were throwing their snow balls at any and all adults when their backs were turned.

Though at one point, Henry and Grace decided to try and take down Emma and Killian and it became a war. Emma and Killian were quickly making more snowballs as well as reconstructing their fort while also throwing snow balls over at Henry and Grace who had tried to get closer to get a better aim, the vulnerability of having to build a completely new fort not stopping them at all.

"We'll never surrender" Killian shouted as he threw his latest snow ball towards Henry.

"Surrender now or face our wrath." Henry shouted back at the couple as he threw a ball at Emma who had also stuck her head up to throw a snow ball.

"Remember who controls the fridge and pantry kid." Emma warned, aiming for Ruby.

After Emma's threat that Henry was unsure of the weight behind, the snowballs flying at Emma and Killian slowed and others began getting extra pelting as Henry, Grace, Killian and Emma made a decision to team up. The first to surrender was Kristoff, and by default Anna and Elsa, as he got tired of lots of snowballs coming his way. Eventually, one by one the teams began to bow out until all that was left was Snow & David, Killian & Emma & Henry.

"Guys come on, hot chocolate and soup at Granny's." Ruby shouted at her friends to finish the game and invite everyone in for a warm up before they all split up and returned to their homes for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: everyone should watch the move Snow Day (it's great and has young josh peck & Chevy Chase). Reviews are like snow days, i'll fight for another ;)


	7. Angel

**A/N: story time (Sorry), I was first inspired to do this when I read one a while back for a different fandom and I loved how well done it was. Surprisingly though it ranged over a couple years and the “days” were out of order with a few flashbacks that made it span multiple years. That was something I really loved and I wanted to include flashbacks in mine. So if any chapters (like this one) are italicized it’s a flashback.**

**I know that this took a lot longer to get posted than I planned but school came first as did my CSSS project. But now i’ve got lots of free time and i plan on writing and writing and writing.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Emma had invited Killian over to the loft for the afternoon, figuring he could help her decorate the tree as a surprise for Mary Margaret and David who were busy still acclimating to full time jobs as a mayor and sheriff and a growing newborn. Henry was at school and Emma had the day off._

_A loud knock at the door alerted the blonde to the arrival of her pirate. After turning the stove off, as it had done its job in heating the milk, Emma headed to the door and answered it, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend with a deep red vest on over his normal dark buttoned shirt hidden underneath his short leather jacket._

_“Hello love, ready for the day?” he greeted her with a soft, chaste kiss to the lips as he entered and disrobed the jacket and red beanie Emma had all but demanded he began wearing in the colder weather that seemed to overtake Storybrooke the past few weeks._

_“Hey, yeah I’ve got cocoa and all the decorations out. They just need to be put on the tree. Thanks again for helping me surprise my parents.”_

_“Of course Swan. You’ll have to explain this custom to me. Taking a perfectly good tree out from the ground, bringing it indoors and putting bits and baubles all over it. Just seems a bit perplexing.”_

_“I’m not really sure on the Christmas tree part, just go with it.”_

_Emma and Killian headed into the kitchen where Emma poured the heated milk into the two mugs she had previous set out with cocoa mix waiting at the bottom. Once they were ready, the couple padded into the living room where Emma had set up the tree and the large plethora of ornaments and boxes all over. She had assumed that she could unpack a lot of the ornaments and let Killian hang them with his hook._

_Just like usual, they worked well as a team, not that either of them were surprised by that fact. Emma would unpack the ornaments from their boxes and ensure they have a paper clip hanger attached before handing them to Killian and suggesting a good place for them._

_The first thing that went on the tree was the strands of light to give the tree a lovely glow, Emma having already detangled them from the giant knot they were earlier with magic. She then went for Snow’s light blue ball ornaments to be placed all over the tree in various spots for a pattern like effect. The last, but largest, portion were the ‘sentimental’ ornaments._

_Though it was at most the second Christmas Emma spent here in Storybrooke and probably the first one for the whole town after the multitude of curses broke and peace was upon them, her mother had quite the collection of ornaments. There was the one she had made for Emma last year when she was cursed, a picture of them and Henry at his School Winter party on the last day of classes. She had the idea of Emma bringing in some extra treats after Regina had already left. Henry had been over the moon for Emma to be at the holiday party and one of the other parents snapped a picture of the teacher, sheriff and young student. Mary Margaret had placed the picture in a fun ornament frame and gave it to Emma for Christmas._

_Mary Margaret also had quite the plethora of different ornaments that she had to have bought over the past year between the breaking of the curse, dealing with the other villains running around and having a second child. There was a personal ornament for each of them. A sword for David, a little blue bird for Snow, a little book for Henry, a blanket for Neal and a little yellow car for Emma. And when Emma was digging around the box she even spotted a little pirate ship that seemed to be brand new. Odd were that Mary Margaret had bought it for Killian in the past few weeks.  Once she spotted the ornament, she couldn’t wait to see his face when she handed it to him to hang._

_Yup, his look of shock and awe was absolutely priceless and Emma just had to snap a picture of the pirate hanging his ornament right next to hers. Romantic, sappy pirate._

_The final piece for the tree was the angel for the top. Emma had a multitude of fake memories of Henry putting it on top each year back in New York but this year Henry was with Regina at the moment so she was going to help Killian do it._

_“Last thing. The Angel for the top of the tree.” Emma spoke as she stood for her somewhat crouched position on the floor by all the tubs of ornament boxes. She grabbed the angel from where it sat on the couch and walked over to where Killian stood, hanging the final ornament, a little baby rattle with the words ‘Baby’s first Christmas’ written on it. A little pre Christmas gift for her parents and Neal from Emma._

_“Angel? Swan I don’t think you’re going to fit on top of the tree.” Killian teased smirking, his eyes lit up with happiness._

_“Har har pirate. No. Tradition states that either a star or angel sits on top of the tree as a topper.”_

_“How so love?”_

_“Well I guess the star symbolizes the Christmas Star that supposedly led the three wise men to the manger that the baby Jesus was laying in. And I’m gonna bet that the Angel is either the one that announced to Mary that she was having the baby or one of the multitude that supposedly sang from the heavens upon his birth. I dunno, there’s a lot of angels in Christian history around the time of this holiday.”_

_“Alright love. Would you like to do the honors?” Killian asked, “I’ve been putting on all the ornaments, you should get to place something on the tree as well Swan.”_

_Emma shrugged, “Sure but I might need a little help reaching the top. Can you get into the kitchen and grab the step stool Mary Margaret uses to get to the top shelves.”_

_She should have known that he wouldn’t listen because just seconds after Emma asked Killian to get the step stool she found herself suddenly lifting in the air and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist._

_“I’d much rather do this love, if you don’t mind.” Killian explained at her little yelp of surprise._

_Deciding to just go with it, Emma directed Killian to walk slowly toward the front of the tree as she reached up to place the angel on the top most branches of the tree. Once it was in place, Emma had Killian slowly lower her back onto the ground, but he didn’t remove his arms once she was back down. Not that she wanted him to anyway. They were still standing there in the other’s embrace taking in their day’s works when David, Mary Margaret, baby Neal and Henry walked in through the door. The looks on her parents faces at the sight of a fully decorated Christmas tree in their living room._

_“Oh Emma this is so beautiful. Thank you so much.” Mary Margaret said as she embraced her daughter with a few tears escaping down her cheek._

_“I just wanted to do something nice for you guys since you’ve been so busy taking care of Neal and you both are holding such time consuming jobs. I even got Neal a little baby’s 1st Christmas ornament. Killian was a huge help too. He hung them all up actually.” Emma said as she accepted a hug from her father as well._

_“Well thank you both.” David said, giving a quick hug to the stunned pirate as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review? Kudos? Thoughts?


	8. Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: we’re just gonna pretend Killian has the Jolly back bc when I thought up the entire plan for this thing it was a year ago before Killian gave up the Jolly and since this is in my AU he has the jolly back.

“Hey Mom?” Henry called from the couch where he was spread out with a book.

“Yeah kid, what’s up?” Emma responded from the kitchen where she just finished doing some dishes before heading into the living room where her two boys were lounging.

“I was just wondering what we were gonna do with all that tinsel you had bought for the apartment. We’ve already decorated and we still have a lot left.”

“Not sure, anything in particular you want to use it for? Does Regina and Robin need it? Or your grandparents?”

“I think we both know that your royal parents have already decorated their own home to the extreme love.” Killian piped up from the love seat where he was sprawled out with his own book.

“Yeah and mom already bought all her decorations with Roland in tow.”

“Well then what do you boys want to do with it?” Emma asked.

The room was silent for a few moments before Henry piped up with an idea. “What about the Jolly?”

“As in the Jolly Roger m’boy?” Killian asked, looking over to the teenager.

“Yeah, why not. It needs to be decorated for Christmas and the tinsel wouldn’t be too flashy and we already have it so it wouldn’t cost any extra. Besides it’d be fun.”

“But of course lad. Shall we go then?” Killian agreed, placing the book on the coffee table before standing and stretching and grabbing his coat that was hanging by the door. Emma smiled at how whipped her pirate was to her and her son. Even though they had been together for over a year and Henry had given his blessing, it seemed that Killian would do practically anything for her son if it made him happy. Even decorate his ancient pirate ship with silvery tinsel for a holiday.

Henry and Emma grabbed the extra tinsel from where it sat in the cupboard before donning their own coats and winter gear and joining Killian by the door. Emma helped Killian finish the buttoning and threw his red beanie on his head before the trio headed out of the apartment and down to the docks were near by to where the Jolly floated near by.

As soon as they were in sight of the ship, Henry took off with his bag of tinsel and all but ran up the plank and to the front of the ship to begin his decorating. IT seemed he was planning on not leaving one inch of the ship decorationless. Emma and Killian followed close behind but headed towards the Hull to begin their own decorating.

“How come you’re letting him do this? The Jolly is so important to you.” Emma asked as she draped a few pieces of tinsel on the ship’s wheel, tying them to the spokes so that they hung like icicles.

“Swan when have I ever denied your boy something that would make him happy unless it was for his safety. So what’s a bit of tinsel. In a few weeks we’ll take it all off again.” Killian responded after placing some of the tinsel on the back railing.

“I dunno. Big scary pirate and his big scary pirate ship. Doesn’t scream Christmas decorations to me.”

“Swan,” Killian began giving her a look that spoke wonders.

“Yes Killian I know, that’s not who you are anymore. I was just teasing.” She stopped him before he got too defensive. “I just meant that this is such a big part of your life and I find it endearing that you are letting my son cover it in sparkly, silver pieces of plastic.”

“But of course love.”

It was at that moment Emma and Killian looked over to where they assumed Henry was still at the front only to find him attempting to climb the rigging to get to the top. They both raced over to stop the teenager.

“Henry! Get down from there.” Emma called out to the boy who was about 6 feet above her head. ‘How had he climbed that fast’ she thought.

“Ah mom. I’m thirteen. I can climb to the top to put some tinsel up.” The boy called down, the disappointment and teenage rebellion evident in his voice.

“Lad perhaps you should wait til next year and let me do that this year. We’ve only had the Jolly back a few months and I haven’t taught you correctly how to scale the rigging. Your mother and I just want you to remain safe and not get hurt. I’ve seen quite the number of seasoned sailors even accidentally place their foot wrong if distracted.” Killian called up as he began climbing slowly towards Henry who had paused his own climb.

“Alright, I’ll go down. But I can really do it next year?”

“Aye, now how about you hand me that bag of tinsel and head back down to your mother before she has a heart attack. And best not to tell Regina what I promised or I’ll have another mother on my back about your safety on the ship.”

“I promise. Now be sure to really put the tinsel all the way around up there.”

“Of course lad.” Killian smiled before taking the bag of tinsel and continued climbing up the rigging to where the crow’s nest sat so he could complete the decorating. As Killian arrived and began putting the tinsel on the various railings and spots, he looked down to see Emma and Henry putting their own pieces of tinsel in the different nooks and crannies of the middle deck even over the little bell and the two cannon’s Killian hadn’t removed from the top deck.

He paused a moment to really take in the whole ship as he watched his loved ones run around with smiles on their faces. Sure the ship looked a little odd with long specks of silver all over her but it was festive and Henry had a blast doing it. What did he care if his ship looked more like a Christmas present than a pirate ship, it wasn’t like he was going to go pirating any time soon.

Killian soon climbed back down with his empty bag and returned to Emma and Henry who had descended the plank and were back on the docks with their own empty bags. Emma took the three bags and threw them away before taking Killian’s hand and throwing her free arm around Henry as they walked back to their apartment where the promise of dinner and hot chocolate was awaiting them, a fun afternoon spent quicker than any of them imagined.


	9. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just so you all know, this is literally the reason I didn’t just abandon this project. I wanted to write this chapter so damn much and then when Frozen got added it just made it so much better. This chapter is a good 14 month thing coming and I’m so happy to be writing it.

Emma could count the number of times she thought she fully regretted a decision and this occasion was no exception. When Killian had come to her with a devious smirk on his face and a blindfold hanging from his hook, never did Emma imagine that what he had in mind was kidnapping her and her yellow bug. The next thing Emma knew was that she was being put in the passenger seat of her bug, blindfold firmly in place and Killian had driven off from their apartment.

She should have known that Killian would plan something for their mutual day off and not just want to have a lazy day about the house. But he had asked her to once again trust him and indulge the old pirate so Emma had agreed to whatever this crazy plan was, blindfold and all.

After a good ten to fifteen minutes of driving, with a few turns near the end, Emma felt the car finally come to a stop but Killian still did not remove her blindfold. As she sat there waiting for him to help her out of the car, Emma tried to deduce her surroundings. During the time that Killian had his own door open, which was a bit longer than him just getting out of the car though Emma thought she heard him grab something from the back seat; Emma didn’t hear much of anything except the occasional bird chirp or wind against foliage. She figured that he had taken her out of the town and they were in the surrounding woods.

When her car door finally opened and Killian helped the savior out of her seat and the car she finally had to break the silence.

“Killian where are we?” she asked, slightly exasperated at continuously being kept in the dark.

“Patience love, it’s called a surprise.” The pirate hushed the blonde with a soft kiss to the cheek as he directed her down a soft path before finally coming to where the surprise was waiting. 

“Ready Swan?”

He didn’t need to blindfold removed to know she had just rolled her eyes, “Yeah, have been for a while now. Get on with it Jones.”

“So impatient love.”

Killian then took the blindfold off and the immediate gasp told him that it was a good surprise. 

With the colder weather and their impending mutual day off, Killian had decided to take his girl out for ice-skating and a romantic picnic. He had come upon this little pond a while back and had Elsa help him decorate and freeze the pond and surrounding area. The multiple blankets he had brought up earlier were still spread out and the picnic basket he had grabbed when they first arrived was set up in an almost picturesque setting.

Emma smiled and turned to her pirate giving him a big hug and kiss to the lips in thanks. “Killian this is amazing. What’s the occasion?”

“Can’t a pirate take his lady love out for a picnic and ice skating?”

“We’re going ice skating? How? I don’t own any. Do you even know how?”

“Oh ye of little faith. I had Elsa make us some that are attached to our boots, which I brought out. And yes, love, I do. We had frozen ponds back in the Enchanted Forest even when I was a little boy. I remember Liam teaching me one winter.”

“Alright” Emma replied smiling as they approached the blankets and pond.

“Now Swan, which would you like to do first? Would you like to skate or have a few snacks from the picnic basket?” Killian asked with an affectionate smile.

“How about skating then?”

Killian nodded and walked to the blanket to grab the altered winter boots he had Elsa add skates to. She had promised that once they were done with them she could easily remove the skates and that the boots would be just fine for normal use once more. Handing Emma her pair before they made their way to the side of the pond and put their respective skates one. Emma then decided to tentatively begin testing the ice to make sure it was thick enough to hold their weight.

“It’s frozen solid love. I asked Elsa to ensure that.” Killian spoke as he watched the savior take tentative steps and test her weight.

Emma looked back at him sheepishly before trying out a few glides to get a feel for her skates. Killian then made his way on to the ice as well, taking his own few first glides to acclimate to his own skates. Soon he was gliding like a natural and on his way to catch up to his Swan who was near the other side of the pond.

Taking her hand in his, Killian began leading them around the pond at a leisurely pace allowing them to just enjoy each other and the surrounding area. He didn’t know much else about skating but soon Emma decided to try out a few tricks as she dropped Killian’s hand and took off on her own. He watched as Emma began skating backwards and sent him a few teasing grins and smirks before turning back to skating forwards. What then surprised him is that instead of slowing and allowing him to catch up, Emma began to bend down and pick up speed as she skated around. Killian was in awe as he watched Emma gain speed and then launch into a small jump over the ice and landing gracefully back into her glides.

“That was lovely darling. Where ever did you learn such tricks?” Killian praised Emma as he skated up to her side.

“A couple of the homes I stayed in were near free community ice rinks that they told us to spend time at as a way to get us out of the house during the cold weather. I guess it just came from practicing and constantly being on the ice. I’m not that good really. I’m lucky that I didn’t just fall on my butt at that jump.” Emma explained, a blush creeping its way on to her cheeks at Killian’s compliment.

“Well love, you seem to be quite the skater from where I’m standing.”

Emma looked away, her skin going a full blush as Killian took her hand and pulled it to his lips for a soft kiss. He then pulled it to the crook of his arm and gestured for them to continue skating around the pond at a more leisurely pace. After a while, Killian paused and turned toward Emma.

“Swan, would you like to rest and eat? I have a large thermos of cocoa.” He asked, sliding around to skate backwards and face Emma.

“Yeah sure, I can eat.” Emma replied, angling her body toward the area where the blankets and picnic basket were waiting. Killian grasped her hand once more and skated toward the ground with his lady love.

Once back at shore, Killian and Emma changed back into their original pairs of shoes and then Killian led Emma to the pile of blankets. Sitting her down, Killian wrapped a spare blanket around her and then pulled some snacks and the thermos full of cocoa out of the basket.

“Here you go lass. Hot cocoa, soft blankets, good food and a dashing rapscallion. What more could you need?”

Emma just rolled her eyes, “IT seems nothing else. This is great Killian. I love it.”

“I’m glad you like it lass, there’s one other surprise.”

“Oh really, what?”

Killian grasped one of Emma’s hands and brought it to his lips softly before moving to one knee. 

“Emma Swan, my darling love. We have been through so much together in so many places. Our home here in Storybrooke, the treacherous Neverland and even the Enchanted Forest has given us its trials. But we have emerged stronger and closer than ever after each trial and set back. I love you Emma swan, and I will continue to love you throughout the end of days. Will you make this old reformed pirate the happiest man alive and marry me?”

He then dropped her hand momentarily and pulled out the small pouch that had been burning a hole in his pocket the entire afternoon. Opening the pouch, Killian placed the ring into Emma’s waiting open hand. The surprised savior took a moment to glance at the gold ring sitting in her hand before turning her gaze back to the man before her, his anxiously waiting blue eyes meeting hers.

She then proceeded to nod and close her hand around the ring before throwing her arms around the pirate and pulling his face to hers for a loving kiss. “Yes Killian, yes I’ll marry you. I love you.” Emma replied before going in for another kiss.

After a few minutes, Emma pulled back and looked closer at the ring he had given her. It actually seemed vaguely familiar with its gold band and small red jewel in the middle. She looked around at the scenery with new eyes.

“Is that what all this was for? So you could propose?”

Killian’s hand scratched behind his right ear as he began to speak, “Aye. I wanted to do something special for you and when I found the pond it all just came to me. The ring is actually an old family heirloom. My mother had given it to Liam to give to the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, but it fell to me after Neverland.”

“It’s beautiful, I love it.”

“Only the best for my dear heart and fiancée.”


	10. Mistletoe

Emma lounged in the loveseat clutching a cup of cocoa and admiring her new ring while Killian was putting Henry to bed that night. She couldn’t help but remember Killian’s first encounter with multiple holiday things, especially his introduction to mistletoe. A very public introduction at that.

_Granny and Ruby were hosting the Christmas party, a hopeful yearly tradition that wasn’t letting a few things like curses and relocations put them on hold. The diner was completely decorated from head to toe and everyone was bringing food to ensure that Granny didn’t have to do all the catering. Snow and Charming had brought some pies, store bought because of Neal. Emma had whipped up some peanut butter blossom cookies rolled in green and red sprinkles to give them a little extra festivity._

_It seemed that everyone had come to the party; even Regina had dressed up and came with some lasagna. Snow had found some festive ugly sweaters for her, Charming and even little baby Neal, and Emma had managed to convince Killian to wrap a red ribbon around his hook to give it a festive look. They all were mingling and it never occurred to Killian that people were giving chaste, holiday kisses to everyone underneath a certain plant. Killian had actually been talking with Charming and Henry when it happened._

_Looking up, Killian noticed that Emma was chit chatting with Ruby and the Doctor Whale when Whale looked up, gave them both a quick smile and suddenly kissed Emma lightly on the cheek. He was appalled and outraged at someone blatantly kissing his Swan like that. But before he could get up and rush over to do…something, he didn’t really know what; Ruby also leaned over and gave Emma a quick peck on the cheek before taking Whale’s hand and leading him out the door. Emma waved to the couple before turning back to the bar, grabbing a couple drinks and made her way to where her boys were all sitting._

_“Hey guys, whatcha talking about?” Emma asked as she sat and put the two mugs of cocoa down in front of her and her son._

_“Nothing much mom though seeing Killian’s vein pop out at the sight of Doctor Whale giving you a mistletoe kiss was pretty funny.” Henry piped up._

_“I just think it’s quite bad form to kiss someone else’s lady in public especially in front of his own lady love. What is this mistletoe you speak of though?” Killian huffed, slouching back and wrapping his arm around Emma’s shoulders to pull her close. His jealousy practically coming off in visible waves, causing Emma to give him a consoling soft kiss to the cheek before explaining everything._

_“Mistletoe is one of the many Christmas traditions you’re going to be learning about this month. It’s a little plant that we hang in doorways and in ceilings. The tradition is when two people are caught underneath it they must share a kiss. When I was chatting with Ruby and Whale, it was Whale that discovered that all three of us were actually underneath. That’s why Whale gave me a kiss on the cheek as well as Ruby.” She explained, patting his thigh._

_“You’re luck that’s all he did.” David mumbled under his breath as he took a drink, unfortunately not softly enough for Killian caught on and turned on Emma who was shooting daggers at her father._

_“How so Dave?”_

_“Well, Whale is kind of known as the ladies man of Storybrooke due to how he acted when we were all cursed. If he was unattached and you weren’t in plain sight, let’s just say he might have tried to plant a bigger one on Emma. I’m sure he did the polite thing because of you and ruby being here.”_

_Emma was one second away from poofing a well aimed full cup of cocoa on her father’s lap for egging her boyfriend on. Instead she clamped her hand on Killian’s leg and snuggled closer. “Ignore him. He’s just trying to be a pest. This is probably payback for taking you on patrol instead of him.”_

_“Hey it is not!” David shouted, his eyes gleaming._

_“Oh it so is Gramps. Even I can tell that. Who else would tell Killian about Whale on purpose?” Henry spoke up. And the conversation was back to normal, lots of little digs at Charming’s expense. Killian still slightly annoyed by the way he learned the tradition of mistletoe._

_“Hey, it’s okay. Tell you what; I can get some mistletoe for the apartment if that will make you feel better.” Emma whispered as she rested her head on Killian’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist with his own on her shoulder._

_“That sounds like a fine idea love.” Killian responded, placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

“Whatcha thinking about love?” killian’s voice broke through Emma’s thoughts, causing her to look up and towards the hall where he had emerged from.

“Oh just our first Christmas Party at Granny’s and the mistletoe.” Emma replied, putting the now empty cocoa mug down and making her way to the reformed pirate who had scowled slightly at the memory.

“You’re lucky I love you Swan, or that man would have had a hook to the throat for kissing what’s mine.”

“Sure Killian, whatever you say. Now I know for a fact that there’s some mistletoe in the bedroom and I’m rather tired."

“Well then by all means love, we mustn’t ignore our traditions.” Killian smirked and all but carried Emma to the bedroom.


End file.
